Full Circle
by TCGeek
Summary: SO-NB Crossover: After Derek and Angie pay a visit to Markus and Val in America, they take them overseas to introduce them to someone very important to their past... catching a few surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be a oneshot that I was writing for VGCG (PreseatheKitsune), but it ended up being longer, so I split it into two chapters. Thus, instead of being a oneshot, it is a ficlet! (I love that word for some reason... ficlet... hehehe)**

**This is a story about how Derek and Angie introduce Markus and Val to the other important HT user...**

**...Dr. Kimishima...!**

**So instead of delaying this even more, I just decided to post the first chapter - the second one is giving me a really hard time for some reason, I'm not exactly sure why. But, it will be up soon.**

**Until then, hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

"That was… exhausting…"

Markus Vaughn closed his eyes for a brief moment, allowing himself to relax. He had literally clenched every muscle in his body under the extreme pressure, feeling relief flood through him the second he was done.

The comment was met with a small chuckle from the man at his right, scribbling down something in front of him as he spoke.

"I know how you feel Dr. Vaughn – I still work up a sweat every time I try it…"

Derek Stiles smiled warmly at the younger surgeon before returning to his paperwork briefly to write down a few last minute things.

Markus had just finished with a new simulation created to help train doctors around the world in the treatment of Stigma. Produced by Victor Niguel, the head of R&D for Caduceus Japan, it needed just a bit more tweaking before being sent around the world…

…which was what brought Dr. Stiles and his nurse to America.

"I have to say though – it's still amazing to watch the Healing Touch in action…" the elder surgeon added with a genuine smile.

"Hey…"

Derek's conversation with Markus was cut short when the blonde next to him leaned herself against his shoulder, placing a hand on his arm as the other picked the clipboard up off of his lap.

"What's up?" Derek asked, turning to face his assistant Angie Thompson who was reading over his notes. Faces so close that their noses were nearly touching, the pair traded a few whispers, smiles and a giggle, before Derek reached over and added a few last minute notes to the paper.

And from further away, Valerie Blaylock watched the famous surgical duo, noting how…_close_, they looked to one another. Thoughts immediately skipped to that of her new boyfriend, still mainly focused on figuring out if Derek and Angie were a couple.

"Alright!" Derek chirped, clicking his pen shut and sitting back in his chair. "You did excellent work Dr. Vaughn – I see that you struggled just a bit when the GUILT came into play, but I feel it's necessary to make other doctors realize how brutal these pathogens can be."

"I agree completely, Dr. Stiles…" Markus replied, tired face cracking a small smile. "It's just been a long day, is all… I'm just glad its finally Val's turn."

Markus shoved the equipment across the table to his girlfriend, who sighed before taking a shot at it.

----------

Derek and Angie rose to their feet in the middle of Val's simulation, noting the amazing Healing Touch she possessed – one unlike anything they had ever seen. Both stood in awe as the Cheir and Kyriaki literally shredded the patient's insides, without even so much as a flicker in the vitals.

"Dammit…" Val muttered under her breath as her touch expired, sending vitals plummeting at an alarming rate. Though she had tried her best to rebound from the three pathogen attack in time, her efforts had ultimately failed, ending the simulation within just an arm's reach of its completion.

"Dr. Blaylock…" Derek started, writing some more statistics down on his sheet. "That was positively amazing…"

Val laughed out loud at Derek's comment. "Are you kidding – that was awful! I didn't even finish!"

"Whether or not you finished isn't the point – you have an amazing power at your disposal… I think its safe to say you very much impressed the both of us."

Derek nodded along with Angie's comment, placing his hand on the small of her back gently as he moved past her. Val again noted this act of affection, the wheels in her head conjuring up all sorts of explanations.

"Well…" Markus interjected, snapping Val out of her daydream once more. "Is there anything else that you needed from us, Dr. Stiles?"

Derek and Angie exchanged a glance, talking silently with their eyes and facial expressions. Both Markus and Val watched them confused before the pair finally turned to talk to them.

"Now that you mention it, there is one last thing…" Derek interjected, his carefree smile brightening the room. "But, I think it would be great if we could talk more about it over dinner."

"Ugh!" Markus exclaimed, throwing his head back with a laugh and a smile. "I thought you'd NEVER ask…!"

----------

"So, you'd like us to come with you to Caduceus Europe?"

Markus's question was met with a silent nod from Derek, who was working on swallowing a mouthful of food.

"There are some of the most experienced surgeons in the world over in Europe, and we would like to get input from them as well. Since you two are the leading surgeons against Stigma, it would help if you were there for instructional purposes."

"We've already discussed the matter with Director Quatro, who actually thinks it's a great idea." Angie added, stealing a bite off of Derek's plate.

Markus looked over at Val, who was still eyeing the pair. Unsuccessful in grabbing her attention by just staring at her, he nudged her a few times, finally breaking her out of her trance.

"Hmm?" she asked, watching as Markus turned slightly annoyed.

"I asked if you would like to go to Europe with Derek and Angie…"

"O-Oh…" Val muttered, suddenly smiling. "Sure! It sounds like it'll be a fun experience…"

"Then it's settled!" Derek exclaimed, smiling as he grabbed for his water. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

Markus continued to stare at Val, her fake smile not good enough for him.

"Val… what's with you tonight?" Markus queried, watching Val slip into yet another trance.

"Hmm?"

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Markus exclaimed, watching as Val began to take notice. And from across the table, Derek and Angie were pretending not to be paying attention to the two – though they really were.

"What?!" Val asked. "I'm sorry, I've just been thinking about something… it's not important."

Markus grinned, nudging her repeatedly in the ribs. "Oh come on, just tell us!"

Val looked at Markus, his eyes full of curiosity – she knew he was loving every minute of this…

"_Will it make things really awkward if I ask?"_

Val pondered the answer to that for a moment, finally throwing caution to the wind.

"Forgive me if this is inappropriate…" she started, her cheeks warming slightly in her embarrassment. Derek and Angie looked on confused as Val turned her gaze toward them, unsuspecting that this had anything to do with them. Until…

"…are you two a couple?"

"Val!" Markus exclaimed, covering his face with his hand as the pair listened to Angie and Derek giggle. "I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

Markus tentatively lifted his gaze up toward the famous surgical duo, a sheepish look on his face as he bit his lower lip.

"You'll have to excuse her – she has this habit of asking things which are none of her business."

Angie and Derek were laughing slightly, very good sports about the question.

"Oh, it's alright Markus…" Angie started, a slight giggle still escaping her.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many times we get asked _that_ a day…" Derek explained, smiling back at Val and then turning towards Angie.

"I'm sorry… forget it – I shouldn't have said anything…" Val chuckled, cheeks now a brighter shade of pink.

"No, really…" Angie reassured, reaching for her purse. "It's okay! Derek's right – we literally get asked this every day. So much in fact, that we now have a standard answer we give every time."

Val watched as Angie took out her wallet, flipping it open as she reached across the table and flashed her I.D. right in front of the female surgeon's face.

"Angela Stiles…" Val said with a smile.

"Stiles?!" Markus said, watching as simultaneously, Derek and Angie held up their left hands and flashed the wedding rings to the other pair.

"Yep, she's a Stiles all right…" Derek said warmly, slipping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"That's great for you guys…!" Markus added, finally joining in the conversation. "How long has it been?"

"It'll be six years in May…" Angie said, trading a warm smile with her husband.

"That's so great – I really had no idea though…" Val said, still smiling broadly.

"Yeah, unless it gets brought up, we really don't get it involved with work affairs… it tends to distract everyone for some reason…" Derek joked lightly to Val. "That's why Ang also goes by her maiden name – we figured it was easier that way. If people want to know, we tell them. If not, then we don't say a word. It keeps our two lives separate… Kind of."

"So, you still get asked a lot though, I assume?" Markus asked.

"SO many times…" Derek laughed, Angie nodding in agreement. "Most think it's the most adorable thing in the world for some reason… and others think that we have no business mixing work and personal life."

"To each his own, right?" asked Val, taking a sip of her water. "Well, I'm sorry for bringing it up… but thanks for being such good sports about it."

"Not a problem…" Angie said, a somewhat sinister grin sweeping her face. "Though you do know you have to tell us what's going on with the two of you…"

Derek just shook his head at his wife, chuckling as Markus and Val exchanged a look.

"Well it took awhile…" Markus started, sill exchanging smiles with Val. "But things finally happened for us…"

Angie and Derek smiled as Markus and Val began the story of how they came to be.

----------

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even notice how long we've been talking!" Angie exclaimed, catching a glance of the clock on the wall. The four had been talking about all aspects of life for hours, noticing that they were leaving for Europe in a short time.

Derek picked up the check and followed Markus, Val, and his wife out of the restaurant, standing outside to say goodbye.

"We'll come by your hotel in the morning to pick you up…" Markus said, programming Derek's number into his cell.

"Sounds great you two – thanks for a lovely evening!" Angie said, taking Derek's hand in her own as they walked to a waiting cab.

"See you tomorrow!" Val replied, beginning to walk down the sidewalk towards their car.

"I have been waiting for this moment all night…" Markus mused, slipping his arm around Val's waist as they walked.

"What's that?"

"To be able to spend time alone with you... never did I know until we started dating that I could miss someone while they were right by my side all day."

The end of that sentence was met with a kiss to Val's cheek, causing her to smile broadly.

----------

The next morning was very rushed, due to the fact that Markus and Val had fallen asleep together before they had packed for Europe. After running around in a hectic fashion, the two were surprisingly on time to pick up the Stiles' from their hotel downtown, driving immediately toward the airport.

Val and Angie got the opportunity to get to know each other very well during the flight to Europe, as the first thing both Derek and Markus had done upon boarding the flight was fall asleep. Angie told many stories of Derek hating flying, whether it was on their honeymoon, or the time they had performed surgery in mid flight.

"I wouldn't know what kind of a flyer Markus is – he's terrified of flying over bodies of water, so he takes a big dose of Ambien before boarding and just sleeps right through it."

The women traded giggles and hours more conversation, finally dragging their fatigued men off of the plane as it landed safely in Europe.

After a quick lunch and a long ride in the car that had been arranged for them, the four arrived at Caduceus Europe – a facility bigger than the spacious American branch.

Walking through the front doors, the first person that came into view was a blonde man with a large mustache. He was speaking with an army guard of some sort, reviewing papers and conversing.

"Oh dammit…" Derek muttered, immediately grabbing Angie by the arm and pulling her off and out of sight. Markus and Val quickly followed them confused.

"What's going on?" Val asked as her and Markus struggled to keep up with Derek and Angie's fast pace, now navigating a back hallway.

"That's Langston Miller, the director of Caduceus Europe – he doesn't know we're coming, and I don't want him to." Derek answered, throwing the words over his shoulder.

"Can I ask why?" Markus asked, stopping as the four waited for an elevator.

"It's really a long story, which we'll explain to you later… but he made some very bad decisions regarding GUILT in the past, one of which almost cost me my husband..." Angie began, visibly annoyed. "Then after continuing to make stupid decisions and insisting he had done nothing wrong, our director – Sidney Kasal – stopped talking to him, and now hates him."

"Oh wow… I had no idea…" Val said softly, following everyone onto the elevator as the doors opened.

"We limit our contact with this branch for that reason, mostly because we don't agree with the decisions he makes. But every time we have to come here, he corners us asking why Sidney won't return his phone calls…" Derek said, starting to chuckle. "Director Kasal does the best impression of his voicemails – it's almost like they had a date and Sidney never called him back… he always sounds heartbroken."

Angie and Derek traded a laugh as the elevator doors opened to the tenth floor, walking down the hall as Markus and Val followed them.

Arriving at an office at the end of the hallway, Derek stopped and turned around, looking at the American surgeons.

"This is Naomi Kimishima's office – she's one of the best surgeons out there… why she stays here, I'll never know…" Derek started, earning a nod in agreement from Angie. "She's really the only doctor we came to talk to about this, though there are others here that we are interested in surveying if we can do it sneakily enough… _she_ doesn't even know we're coming."

Derek knocked on Naomi's door, hearing her tell him to come in. He swung open the door to see the silver haired surgeon sitting at her desk, her face brightening as she saw Derek and Angie, accompanied by two strangers.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, still seated with a surprised look on her face. "Whatever happened to calling people to let them know you're coming?!"

Derek and Angie laughed at her joke, walking into her office, followed by a timid Markus and Val.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Markus, Val, this is Naomi Kimishima, head surgeon of Caduceus Europe and very good friend of ours. Naomi, these are the two Stigma surgeons from the US branch."

"It's a great pleasure to meet you both…" she said, reaching her hand over her desk to shake their hands.

"Same to you, Dr. Kimishima…" Markus said, watching as Naomi's surprised expression stuck, turning back to Derek.

"So… Trying to fly under the Langston radar again, eh Stiles?" Naomi asked, knowing exactly why they hadn't called.

"Yeah, you caught us – we're really sorry we didn't call… but surprises are fun for everyone… right?" Derek replied with a laugh.

Naomi's face brightened even further as she sat back in her chair.

"Speaking of surprises… have I got a big one for the two of you…" she replied, leaving Derek and Angie to trade a glance with one another before their expressions turned to shock.

* * *

**So yeah - I'll continue this just as soon as I work out all the stupid crap that's happening with the next chapter. (le sigh)**

**See you next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hello. :D**

**This is the second installment to the fic I'm writing for VG. Hope that you liiikee it - I tried to make it not as rushed as the first.**

**And there's a bunch of Langston bashing, so sorry to anyone who actually likes him (I don't.)**

**Enjoy - **

* * *

Naomi's face brightened even further as she sat back in her chair. 

"Speaking of surprises… have I got a big one for the two of you…" she replied, leaving Derek and Angie to trade a glance with one another before their expressions turned to shock.

Rising from her desk, the four's attention shot directly to the giant bump that graced her stomach, surprising even close friends of hers.

"I know it's been a long time since we've talked … but you had absolutely NO reason to not tell us this!" Angie exclaimed, walking in her office to give her a hug.

"I know, I know…" Naomi said, exchanging a quick hug with Derek as well. "I should've called – it's been crazy around here though… I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Derek joked, moving out of the way as Naomi shook hands with both Markus and Val.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both – I've heard a lot about you two." she said with a smile, resting her free hand on her stomach.

Markus chuckled. "Only good things, I hope…"

"Oh of course… the videos of your Stigma operations are just, out of this world…" she commented, leaving Markus to look sheepishly at the ground, and Val to turn pink.

The five were met with a pause before Angie busted through it, her words coming out a mile a minute.

"I can't believe you didn't call us? How far along are you?! Do you know what its going to be? How is the pregnancy going?!"

Markus's eyes just widened as he listened to Angie shoot question after question at Naomi, beginning to laugh when he saw Derek send a wince his way, covering his hands with his ears. Upon hearing the American surgeon laugh, Angie turned to see her husband making fun of her, who snapped back to normal immediately.

"…am I doing the supersonic voice again?" she asked, to which he nodded.

"Just a bit Angie, just a bit…"

All in the room shared a laugh as they sat down, listening to the answers Naomi was giving.

"Once again, I'm sorry for not calling you – Michael and I have been very busy around here lately trying to pick up slack from this incompetent staff… oh, Michael is my husband…" she added, looking at Markus and Val who nodded in understanding.

"I made a comment to Angie when we got here…" Derek said with a laugh. "We really don't know why you're still here…"

Naomi chuckled, leaning back in her chair. "If it wasn't for me, this place would implode in on itself…" she joked, to which the room erupted in laughter. "I'm sure Sidney would love that though – which reminds me, is he still making fun of Langston's messages?"

Derek and Angie nodded with a laugh, leaving Naomi to crack up.

"I've got to call him and have him do it for me again… I could use a laugh. But anyway, we don't know what its going to be, the pregnancy is going great, and I'm eight and a half months along… Langston's about ready to have me removed from here for maternity leave, but he doesn't know how sorry he's going to be when I actually do have to leave."

"I understand – it can be frustrating being in charge of so much…" Val added. "At least now things are starting to settle down, but I can't help but wonder how long it'll be until we're back on the run again…"

"Exactly." Naomi said, casting a confused glance toward Derek and Angie as a random thought crossed her mind.

"Not to sound rude at all – but, why are you guys here? I know it wasn't just to come ask how I was doing…" she said skeptically, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, its no big deal…" Derek said, patting the giant bag he had with him. "Dr. Niguel made a VR sim. from these guy's surgery footage, and we're here to have you try it out."

Naomi dropped her confused expression and smiled. "Trying to work out the bugs before you send it around?" she asked, earning a nod from Derek and Angie.

"Alright… as long as I can sit while I do it, that sounds pretty cool. Let's go!" she said, rising slowly to her feet and waddling out the door to the emergency room. She poked her head into the office of her secretary, telling her to page her husband to the OR.

"She seems really nice…" Val whispered to Markus, the two of them following behind Derek, Angie, and Naomi.

"Yeah, she does…" he replied.

"Why do you say it with that tone?" she shot back, looking a bit out of the loop.

"I just, wonder why it was such a big deal to have us here… why we _had_ to meet her…" Markus mused, watching as Val thought it over. "I just feel like there's something we don't know…"

"Well…" Val said as she walked into the OR with Markus, still following the other three. "I guess we're about to find out."

----------

"Remind me to send a letter to Dr. Niguel about how his sense of humor SUCKS…" Naomi growled as she watched mini Savatos burrow out of the simulation patient.

Derek began laughing hysterically at her comment. "Yeah, we know – remind me to tell you the story of how Dr. Chase threatened his life after that happened to him…" he said, hearing his wife begin laughing as she reminisced.

"Don't take this too seriously Naomi… the last thing you need for the baby right now is more stress…" Michael said, raking a hand through his blonde hair as the other rested gently on her shoulder. She just shrugged it off, continuing to laser away at the GUILT/Stigma combination.

Markus and Val just watched as the vitals plummeted with all of the damage done to the patient. Naomi let out a groan as she viciously tried to keep up, losing the battle as they crept ever closer to 0…

…until suddenly, they started climbing – with no stabilizer in sight.

Derek and Angie looked over at Markus and Val with smiles as the American duo's jaws dropped open, eyes nearly bulging out of their heads.

"Vitals are going_up_?! How can that be…"

Val cut herself off as both she and Markus traded a glance with each other, and then with Derek and Angie.

"The reason we really brought you here…" Derek started, watching Naomi as her patient's vitals topped off at 99. "Was to have you meet the final Healing Touch possessor."

"This is unreal…" Markus said with an open-mouthed smile as he watched her go, the vitals now stable at 99. She let out an exasperated sigh as her touch expired, followed by a somewhat pained groan as she continued to fight the Cheir.

"Now you see what it was like when we got to see a different Healing Touch for the first time, Val…" Angie said to the surgeon whose eyes were still fixated on Naomi. "We thought that you two would be interested to see this, as I'm sure Naomi would be to see your touch Dr. Blaylock. Isn't that right Naomi?"

"Absolut…"

Naomi cut herself off abruptly as her eyes widened, her hands no longer working on the patient. Her face furrowed and turned slightly red, forehead now forming tiny beads of sweat.

"Naomi?" Derek asked urgently, watching her breathe heavily as she continued to laser away the last of the Chier. "Naomi, stop the simulation."

Markus and Val looked on concerned as Derek and Angie immediately rushed to the surgeon's side.

"What's going on?" Michael asked his wife in a somewhat frantic manner, trying to pry the simulation equipment from her grasps.

"Nothing…" she hissed with a bit breath, continuing to work. "I'm fine, just let me finish…"

She was stopped again as a painful cry forced itself loose from her mouth.

"Naomi, you need to tell us what's going on!" Angie said, checking her watch as she measured Naomi's pulse. "Your heart rate is up and you've got a fever – this isn't good for the baby, you need to be lying down."

"I know that – I'm in labor!" the silver haired surgeon shot back, eliciting a gasp from everyone involved.

"Well what are you doing with this simulation still?!" Michael asked, raising his voice at his wife slightly. "We need to go!"

Naomi just shook her head stubbornly, breathing through her contractions as the three tried still to pry her away. "I have one more round of lasering and…. ugh! And, uh… this will be done…"

"It's a stupid simulation, Naomi…! You don't need to finish!" Derek interjected, watching as the woman refused to budge.

Michael just sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for his stubborn wife to finish her task at hand. "If you knew Naomi like I do, you would know that nothing is going to move her from this spot until she's finished."

"Damn right… I'm not going through this crap again later…" she muttered, wiping the sweat from her face as she finished off the Cheir. Just as she reached for the sutures, another round of contractions came in full force, causing her to nearly start crying.

"Angie, run outside please and get a gurney so we can transport as soon as she's ready…" Derek instructed, sending his wife off in a hurry. Markus and Val stood idly by, unable to believe that the woman in front of them was more concerned about a simulation rather than the fact that her baby was just seconds away from being born.

"Done… Oh DAMMIT, THIS HURTS SO BAD!" Naomi yelled as she practically threw down the simulation equipment on the table.

"I know, we'll get you upstairs…"

"You can't!" Naomi said, cutting Derek off. Everyone stopped and looked at each other confusedly for a moment, then turned back to her. "I was supposed to be induced… my doctor said that if the baby came early that I would need to have a C-section because of complications I've had thus far…"

Derek and Angie exchanged a glance with each other, and then with Markus and Val.

"They're so close together she won't make it upstairs and then back down to be evaluated…" Val said, Markus nodding along with her. "We'll have to do it here, right now…"

Michael chuckled out loud, looking at Derek and Angie. "Any emergency operations here MUST be cleared by…"

"…Langston Miller… son of a fricken bitch…" Derek muttered angrily, earning a slap in the back from his wife.

"I'll go find him…" Val said, dashing out of the OR.

"And I'll call for the attending OR surgeon…" Derek said, stopped by a voice.

"Derek…" Naomi said weakly, still breathing through her contractions. The brown-haired surgeon turned towards her and stepped closer, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"I need you, to deliver my baby… I don't want these people touching me." she breathed out, gripping onto his arm with a sad look on her face.

Derek was hesitant about the request, biting his lip. "I don't know Naomi… if you've had complications you would be better off with an OB specialist… someone who has seen these types of things before and knows better than I do."

"Derek, if you can save the world from a super pathogen, I'm sure you'll have no problem delivering a BABY!"

The last part came out as a yell as Naomi doubled over into another contraction. Derek exchanged another look with Angie, who gave him a reassuring nod. "Don't worry honey… I'll help you – you do owe her for saving your life anyway…" she said with a giggle, watching as Naomi laughed as well.

Derek then turned to Markus. "Dr. Vaughn, can you handle the anesthesia?"

"Of course Dr. Stiles – just point me in the right direction…" he said, Michael stepping away from his wife momentarily to show him where to get ready.

"I do owe you one Naomi… so just relax – we'll get the baby out, and everything will be fine. Dr. Vaughn is going to take care of your anesthesia and…"

"Dr. Stiles!"

"…and I'm going to go kill myself…" Derek whispered quietly as he closed his eyes, leaving Naomi and Angie to stifle their laughter.

Derek turned around slowly to see Langston Miller standing in the doorway to the OR, a giant smile on his face.

"I had no idea you were even here…!" he began, immediately stopped when Derek held up a hand.

"I'm sure there will be more time to discuss this later – we need clearance to do an emergency C-section." he explained quickly, trying to cut the conversation down as much as possible.

"Oh, of course Dr. Stiles! Any way we can help, just let us know… I'll be waiting for you after you finish." he added, removing himself immediately from the room. Derek forced a clenched smile and said a few choice things from behind his teeth, smiling for real when he saw Markus and Val chuckle from the doorway. Markus immediately got to work and Derek walked with Angie and Val to scrub in, complaining to both women as they washed up.

"I know he's from here, but that man's accent is so thick I still think its part fake…" Val added, eliciting a loud laugh from Derek.

"Welcome to our world, Dr. Blaylock…" Derek said with a smile as he pulled on his gear and walked back out to Naomi who was prepped and ready to go.

Markus walked and stood next to Val as Derek and Angie got to work, watching from just a short distance away.

"I know this isn't the best circumstance for this to be under, but I'm so excited to see Dr. Stiles in action…" Val said, her boyfriend nodding along.

"I agree – he's already nearly halfway through the procedure… it's truly amazing…"

"Derek – the baby's heart rate is dropping… we need to move faster!"

Michael stayed by Naomi's face who was now in a slight panic. He stroked her forehead and tried to calm her as he looked on nervously at Derek.

"Everything's fine Naomi, we're almost done here… you need to relax though, it'll only make things worse…" he said motioning for Val and Markus to come closer.

"Dr. Vaughn, I need you to tweak the anesthetic just a bit. And Dr. Blaylock, I need you to come on my right and put pressure right here…" Derek instructed as Angie kept a close eye on the monitors.

"More pressure Dr. Blaylock!" Derek said, immediately receiving his request.

"Heart rate is rebounding, Derek…" Angie said, passing him a tool as her eyes remained glued to the monitor.

"Is everything okay? How's the baby?!" Naomi yelled from behind her sheet, gripping her husband's hand tightly.

"Naomi, they've got the head out!" Michael told his wife, seeing her face calm considerably.

"We've got a head… shoulders…" Derek started, identifying each part of the baby as he gently pulled it from Naomi's stomach. "Ten fingers, stomach, legs and ten toes…!"

The last of his spiel was cut off at the infant's cry, Derek holding it as he cut off the remainder of the umbilical cord.

"What is it Derek?!" Michael asked, the surgeon holding the baby up for both new mom and dad to see.

"You have a daughter…" he replied warmly, smiling over at them. Angie was tearing up and both Markus and Val were trading smiles, all of them happy to have been a part of such a wonderful moment.

Derek handed the baby off to Val who immediately took her off to be cleaned and weighed.

"You did great Naomi – Everything looks fine with the baby and around here too, so I'm going to close you up and let you spend time with her, okay?"

"Thank you, Derek…" she said in between tears, her husband nodding and smiling towards the surgeon right before turning to kiss his wife's head.

----------

"She's just, beautiful… just like her mom." Michael said gently, kissing the side of Naomi's head as they looked on at their daughter.

"Maybe… but she's got her dad's eyes…" she replied, both unable to stop looking at the infant.

A gentle knock was heard at the door before it opened, revealing the Stiles', Markus, and Val. All were smiling except Derek, who forced one only after Angie elbowed him into it.

"What's the matter with you?" Naomi teased, knowing full well what was bothering Derek.

"Ooh, oh Derek, how come Sidney never cah-lls me anymoore? Well, okay then – cheery-o!" Derek said in his best Langston-mocking voice, leaving all around to just laugh.

"I'm sorry about that – but I really can't thank you enough for what you did for us… there's nobody out there I'd rather have in charge of something so important than you and Angie…" Naomi said, smiling at them.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to help had you not saved my life the first time – so I guess you should be thanking yourself…" he joked back. "But I'm glad we could help… we owe some of the thanks to these two as well."

Everyone turned their attention towards Markus, whose arm was around Val's shoulders as they smiled.

"So, do you have a name for her yet?" Val inquired.

"Well its funny you mention that, because we did have one… but now that we're looking at her, it just doesn't seem to fit." Michael explained. "So we need help."

Everyone began racking their brains, trying to come up with something suitable.

"I have an idea…" Naomi said with a smile. "Val, Angie… what are your middle names?"

Val and Angie traded a confused glance with each other.

"Kathryn…" Valerie stated.

"Mine's Ann…" Angie replied.

Naomi and Michael traded a smile with each other.

"I think it fits perfectly… how about you?" he asked her.

"That's the decision – meet Kathryn Ann Weaver everyone!" Naomi said happily, watching as Angie and Val traded another glance, this time unbelieving that their daughter had been named after the two of them.

"Can I…?" Angie said, stepping toward Naomi with her arms out. With extreme caution Naomi placed the baby in Angie's arms, who stepped back until she was next to her husband. Both of them took an immediate fondness to the infant, visibly melting in its adorable presence.

"Geez you two… you're naturals!" Markus said, watching as Derek looked up and smiled.

"Well that's a very good thing to hear…" he said, watching as Naomi shot him a suspicious glare from her bed.

"Derek and Angela Stiles, are you serious?!" she exclaimed, her steel blue eyes widening considerably. Markus, Val, and Michael all stared them down as well, both still cooing over the baby.

"We were going to wait until I was nearly nine months pregnant to tell everyone like some people we know…" Angie joked, watching as Naomi and Val's hands flew up to their mouths in surprise.

"She's due in July..." Derek added gently, giving Angie a kiss on the side of her head just as she handed the baby off to Val, who held it for a short while as they all congratulated Derek, Angie, Naomi, and Michael on their exciting news.

A small while later they all left the new parents alone and had a nice dinner out together, catching some much needed rest at their hotel in preparation to go home the following day.

----------

Accompanied by his pregnant wife, Markus, and Val, Derek knocked on the door to Naomi's room and walked in upon her call.

"Hey, we've got to get going home…" Derek said softly as not to wake the baby from her slumber.

"Really? So soon?" Naomi asked sadly as she looked the four over.

"Yeah – I just got an email from Sidney saying that he's got some words for me when I get back… something about a slew of messages he received as to why he did not inform anyone of our trip to Europe. I'm guessing they're all from Langston." he added, watching Naomi laugh.

"You just can't get enough of making fun of that guy, can you?" she asked.

"No, he really can't – it's all I hear about…" Angie added, leaning forward to hug Naomi and say bye to the child.

"Oh, before we go…" Derek said, pulling back from his hug with the new mom. "Do you know what happened to our simulation equipment?"

Naomi reached over the side of her bed and pulled the box up and in front of her, opening it up.

"You're going to try it again?" Val inquired.

"Heck no…" Naomi shot back, laughing at the remark. "You are."

"Me?!" Val replied, looking at Markus who was just as confused as she was.

"Yes you… you got to see my Healing Touch, now I get to see yours…"

"Seems like a fair trade." Markus added, looking over at Derek.

"I agree." Val said, sitting down with the simulation. "It's only natural to want to see the cool kinds of Healing Touch…"

"Hey…!" Markus and Derek chimed in together, both slightly offended, leaving the women in the room to laugh.

Naomi watched amazed as the Deftera ripped through the simulation, vitals untouched no matter what kind of attack they threw towards Val. She shot an impressed expression towards Markus, who just confirmed her feelings with a proud nod. Not wanting to finish the operation, Val just let vitals drop when her HT expired, ending the simulation quickly.

"Amazing, Dr. Blaylock – truly impressive." Naomi said, rocking her daughter gently.

"Thank you – I should say the same to you!" she replied.

"I can stop time…" Derek muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, me too… stop_time_… that's impressive too." Markus added softly, getting a nod from Derek before Angie slapped them both.

"Enough of your whining you two – let's go." Val said, grabbing the equipment.

"Will you two keep me posted?" Naomi asked Angie who smiled and nodded.

"Sure will – send us some pictures and keep us in the loop too?"

"Of course. It was nice to finally meet you both… thank you again so much for all of your help – I appreciate it more than you know – well, uh… WE appreciate it…" she said, shooting a look over at Michael who was lightly snoring over in the chair.

"Not a problem… it was such a pleasure to meet you too – I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." Markus said, waving goodbye as he and Val walked out.

"Take care of yourself, and Angie especially…" she said to Derek as she wrapped him in a tight hug. "And thank you, really… there's no one I would've rather had be a part of something so important."

"Oh, don't even mention it Naomi – any time. And I promise I'll take good care of the both of them." he said, smiling over at Angie who grinned back.

"Call us before you get pregnant again, alright?" Angie joked. "And tell Michael we said goodbye."

"Will do you guys – have a safe trip." Naomi said, waving as the door shut behind them.

It was funny the way things worked out for them, how the surgeon's life she saved was the very one who had delivered her first baby. How this all happened while Derek and Angie were introducing the other Healing Touch users to her, allowing her to show them her talent as well.

As Naomi placed her baby in a nearby crib and tucked her in, she smiled to herself, thinking of how interestingly life could work out sometimes. This thought was only in her head for a moment before she joined her daughter and husband in a much needed nap.

* * *

**Aw. Babies...! Babies galore:hands out babies to everyone in the story:**

**Anyway, so concludes this. Hope you liked it VG :D **


End file.
